Prussiax Reader - Snuggle Bug
by TDI-lover89
Summary: Another reader insert story! This time with the Awesome Prussia!


"Stupid fucking snow!" You stomped up your apartment complex's stairs as you made your way towards your own sweet abode. Today was not your day…. at all….

"Stupid fucking car heater that broke!" You angrily shoved the little metal key to your mailbox into the hole and swiftly turned it very roughly and tugged it open harshly and snatched the mail and slammed the little metal container shut yanking the key out and continuing your anger march up the stairs.

You continued to mutter your annoyances that happened to you throughout the day as you continued your journey to your apartment as thoughts of doing absolutely nothing filled your irritated mind.

Of course life always has a way of fucking you…

"Hallo (Name), awesome day, ja?" You froze at the sound of that voice.

Just when you were about to unlock your fucking door too, he just had to show up out of all of the days out of the year, he picks the day when you want to murder everyone on the planet.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

That was the one person you hoped not to see on this peachy keen day, but I guess life had other plans for you instead.

"Hey Gil, yup it's peachy fucking keen." Your voice dripped with so much sarcasm it would take a moron not to hear it, thank God Gil at least had half a brain in that think egotistical skull of his.

"Bad day I assume." You could practically feel the smirk as you turned around to face the albino man who in fact did have a shit eating grin on his face.

You felt your brow twitch in annoyance at the man in front of you as you let out a long sigh.

"We have a winner." You mumbled this as you were about to turn back around and resume trying to get into your place and ignoring Gil all the while. Of course Gil was your friend and you didn't mind him… at times, but this particular day was just God awful and all you wanted to do was curl up with your blankets and sleep and forget the world for hours and you couldn't quite do that with Gil up your ass.

You felt the Prussian place a hand on your shoulder as he gave it a slight squeeze.

"(Name), I can help you wind down if you don't mind." Gil voiced his request. You were about to just decline the offer, but thought about it a while and decided what the hell, why not? Gil was well awesome at that kind of stuff. He did help you relax from hard days at work or school in the past.

You just wouldn't admit it to the Prussian himself, Lord knows all he needs is another ego boost; it's probably at the maximum limit anyway. You turned to Gil and nodded your head in agreement to his offer as you went back to the task of actually getting inside your home first.

"Vonderful (Name), my awesome self will take care of you!" The now excited Prussian started to rub your shoulders as you still fiddled with your keys which were now in the key hole. Good God, this man knew how to work his hands, you bit back a moan of delight as he continued to rub and stroke your tense shoulders.

"G-gil, why don't you wait until we get inside?" You heard his laugh as you finally unlocked the door and stumbled your way inside your house… your freezing house.

It was like a fucking ice cube in here! What the hell?! You felt your brows twitch at your high rising irritation at basically everything that has happened in the day.

"Looks like your heater is broken (Name), I would offer to go back to my place, but Luddy wanted some peace and quiet today." You sighed and dropped your purse on the floor and kicked off your boots as you made your way over to Gilbert who suddenly made himself comfortable on your couch, hands folded over his stomach smirked at you.

"What the hell do you want now Gil?" The Prussian signaled you over with his finger. You rolled your (eye color) eyes at his antics and shrugged off your jacket and made your way over to Gil whose smirk had grown which made you a little hesitant because it was well Gil for crying out loud.

Gil reached out and grabbed your hand and pulled you onto his lap making you scream out in surprise by his sudden actions as you wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself. You felt a blush creep its way onto your (skin color) cheeks as you felt the albino man laugh as his hands wrapped themselves around your waist as he pulled you even closer.

"W-what are you doing Gilbert?" You tried to pry yourself out of his grasp but to no avail as his grip tightened.

"Warming you up (Name), you're freezing liebe." You felt yourself stiffen at the German word he used at the end. Now, you weren't so great with foreign language but with the basic stuff that Ludwig taught you, you knew that liebe meant love in German.

"L-love?" You looked into Gilbert's striking ruby eyes as his egotistical smirk graced his gorgeous face.

"Silly (Name), you really haven't noticed have you?" He switched your positions as he pinned you to your couch as he straddled your waist making you gasp lightly at the quickness of his actions.

"Noticed what Gilbert, I don't understand." You were horribly confused and strangely turned on by this side of Gil. The way his short silver hair fell in front of his face and sparkling eyes made your body melt. Not to mention the smile, God; that smile that could melt anyone on the spot, that same arrogant smirk he sports it just made your heart beat quicken at the sight.

"Ich liebe dich (Name)." Before he could let you even comprehend what he just said, he pressed his lips to yours claiming your cold lips with his hot ones pushing you even deeper into the soft couch. You gave into the kiss as you tangled your fingers into his soft silver locks and ran one hand down his chest making him growl into the kiss as a smirk broke out onto your face.

You felt his tongue slide across your bottom lip asking for entrance as you happily granted the Prussian the entrance he desired as your tongues started to battle but not for long as he broke the steamy kiss and trailed some hot kisses down your chin and neck stopping to suck on a certain spot making you moan loudly.

"Y-you do G-gil?" You said this in-between moans as he pulled away from your neck and gently cupped your cheek with his warm large hand. "Of course I do (Name), I have for a vhile now; I just didn't know how to tell you." You smiled at the now blushing albino man in front of you as you covered his hand that was over your cheek and nuzzled it against your now warm skin.

"Well, I think you did a good job at figuring out how." You saw his smirk creep back onto his face as his free hand made its way to your waist squeezing it gently.

"Vould you like to continue this in the bedroom liebe?" He whispered this into your ear, you nodded eagerly as his hot breath tickled your ear making you shudder slightly. You felt him get off of you and the couch and suddenly lift you into the air as he carried you towards your bedroom to finish what you guys started.

Gilbert, to your surprise was totally right….

You were very relaxed and warm that night especially since the man just couldn't keep his hands off of you, make that any part of you for that matter.

Not that you didn't mind… ;)


End file.
